Love is You
by Ny cho evil
Summary: Ini sakit, Wonnie/ Persahabatan ini terputus, cinta ini semakin dalam terpendam/ Newbie/ Sibum/ Typo/ Just Read and Reveiw/ No Bash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Tittle : Love Is You

Pair : SiBum and others

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Little hurt and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang normal dan sopan.

.

.

.

* Don't Like Don't Read *

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

**TAHUN 2008**

.

_"Mianhae,_ Bummie." suara lirih Siwon itu menyadarkan Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya. Memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka berdua.

_"Gwenchana,_ bukan salahmu Wonnie." balas Kibum lemah. Dadanya sesak menahan tangisnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Bummie. Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini." ujar Siwon, tangannya mengusap kasar wajah tampannya yang sudah tampak kusut.

"Aku tahu. Wajar dia merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiranku. Dia _yoejachingu_mu tapi kau malah sering menghabiskan waktu denganku." Kibum mencoba tersenyum, tangannya melayang meninju lengan kokoh Siwon.

"Jangan benci dia, Bummie." Siwon memandang tak enak pada sahabatnya ini.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti membencinya?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, matanya berkedip lucu. Tangan Siwon terangkat kemudian mengacak rambut Kibum gemas. Sahabatnya ini sangat cantik dan menggemaskan kalau seperti ini.

"Aish! Kenapa kau suka sekali merusak tatanan rambutku Wonnie?" Kibum mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal membuat Siwon meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Tangan Kibum kembali merapikan rambutnya.

Kibum terlihat cantik dan imut dengan _pout_ di bibirnya. Orang yang tak mengenal Kibum pasti beranggapan kalau Kibum masih _high school. _Bahkan Siwon pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir sahabatnya ini. Tapi pikiran itu segera di tepisnya. Hei! Siwon sudah memiliki _yoejachingu,_ jadi tidak mungkinkn dia tiba-tiba mencium Kibum.

"Ah! Aku harus segera pergi!" seru Kibum kemudian,

"Eh...kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon, mata tak lepas dari sahabatnya. "Aku bisa mengantarmu." tawar Siwon. Kibum mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

_"Aniyo!_ Aku pergi Wonnie." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya.

Kibum melangkah menjauhi tempat duduknya tadi, tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya kembali. Dadanya terasa sesak, airmata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tumpah. _Yoeja _cantik itu hanya mampu membekap mulutnya, untuk menahan isakannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, memberitahu pada Siwon kalau sebenarnya dia mencintai _namja_ ber_dimple_ itu. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau dia tak ingin kehilangan Siwon.

Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang di inginkannya. Persahabatan yang di rajutnya dari _high school_ harus berakhir seperti ini. Sahabatnya itu lebih memilih _Yoejachingu_nya, dari pada Kibum. Kibum yang selalu ada untuk Siwon, Kibum yang selalu bersedia membahagiakan Siwon. Apapun itu asal untuk Siwon.

Akan biasa jadinya kalau saja Kibum tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Siwon. Yap! Kibum jatuh cinta pada Siwon sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di _high school._ Siwon yang waktu itu murid pindahan dari Jepang berhasil menarik perhatian Kibum, _yoeja_ cantik yang di juluki _"Princess_ _ice_" oleh sebagian teman-temannya. Kibum yang dulu sangat kaku, menjadi cair begitu Siwon hadir di hidupnya. Senyum bahagiapun tak lepas dari bibir Kibum saat tengah berada di dekat Siwon.

Sangat wajar kalau seiring berjalannya waktu Kibum bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu. Siwon begitu perhatian pada Kibum. Dia bersedia mengantar jemput Kibum. Kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Berkedok persahabatan Kibum semakin dekat dengan Siwon. Bahkan mereka kuliah di tempat yang sama meski beda jurusan. Saat itu Siwon beralasan, dia tidak mau jauh dari Kibum. Makanya Siwon memaksa Kibum mengambil universitas yang sama. Padahal saat itu Kibum sudah terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi _design interior_ di Seoul University. Dan Kibum hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan sahabatnya itu.

Di Universitas inilah Kibum bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang kini jadi sahabatnya yang juga sahabat Siwon. Dan di unuversitas ini pula Siwon menemukan _yoeja_ yang di cintainya. _Yoeja_ yang mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dari Kibum. _Yoeja_ yang di yakini Siwon sebagai cinta sejatinya. _Yoeja_ itu Tiffany Hwang. Tiffany yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dari Kibum.

Kibum bukan wanita picik, yang akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menjauhkan Siwon dari Tiffany. Sekali lagi kalau itu untuk kebahagiaan Siwon, Kibum akan rela mengorbankan apapun. Termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Memang sakit, tapi inilah yang di pilih Kibum.

Kesalahpahaman terjadi saat Siwon lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kibum dan sahabatnya yang lain di hari ulangtahun Kyuhyun. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di villa keluarga Kyuhyun. Saat itu Siwon tidak membawa Tiffany, alasannya karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan sahabatnya sebelum nantinya dia akan ke Amerika bersama Tiffany. Mereka bersenang-senang tanpa tahu bahwa di tempat lain ada seorang _yoeja _yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

Selang sehari setelah acara itu berlangsung, Tiffany mendatangi Kibum dengan tampang marahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari _namja_ lain, sampai kau harus menggoda kekasih orang!" Jerit Tiffany, saat itu Kibum dan Sungmin tengah duduk di kantin, menikmati sarapan pagi yang terlambat karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15 menit.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kibum cukup kaget dengan ucapan Tiffany, mata besarnya membulat tak percaya.

"Kau sangat tahu maksudku Kim Kibum!" desis Tiffany, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Kau bisa pelankan suaramu Nona Hwang." pinta Sungmin lembut. Dia malu, karena pengunjung kantin semua melihat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau malu? Sahabatmu ini memang wanita Jalang Nona Lee!" seru Tiffany makin keras. W2ajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Apa maksudmu, siapa yang kau sebut jalang?" Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, dia melotot tajam pada Tiffany.

"Tentu saja KAU! Apa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan _namja_ dengan cara baik-baik hingga kau harus merebutnya dulu dari_ yoeja _lain!" Tiffany tak kalah mendelik tajam.

"Aku tak pernah merebut siapapun darimu, Nona Hwang. Jadi tarik kembali ucapanmu!" seru Kibum tajam. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Tiffany menuduhnya sedemikian rupa.

"Tidak usah sok polos KIM KIBUM. Kau mencoba merebut Siwon dariku kan? Harusnya kau cukup tahu diri, kenapa Siwon lebih memilihku daripada Kau! DASAR PELACUR!" jerit Tiffany menumpahkan kekesalannya.

.

.

PLAK

.

.

Tangan halus Kibum mendarat di pipi Tiffany, meninggalkan jejak merah di pipi _Yoeja_ itu. Dia sangat sakit hati mendengar tuduhan Tiffany yang di alamatkan padanya. Dia tak pernah mencoba merebut Siwon, dia juga tak pernah melacurkan dirinya meskipun Kibum bukan anak orang kaya.

"KIM KIBUM!" suara bass Siwon menyadarkan Kibum akan tindakannya. Sungguh dia tak bermaksud menampar _yoeja_ itu. Hanya saja perkataan Tiffany melukainya. Bukan, dia bukan wanita jalang, dia juga bukan perusak hubungan orang.

"Wonnie..." Tiffany memeluk tubuh Siwon manja.

_"Mian..."_ ujar Kibum lirih, airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya terduduk kembali di kursi. Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kibum yang kian bergetar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Siwon merangkul dan membawa Tiffany pergi dari kantin siang itu. Sekilas Siwon melihat Kibum dengan tatapan kecewa. Kibum semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sungmin.

.

.

Dan malam ini semua telah berakhir. Persahabatan yang terjalin harus di putus begitu saja. Cinta yang terpendam itu semakin terpendam dalam hati Kibum. Siwon lebih memilih _yoeja_nya. Dan demi kenyamanan _yoeja_nya dia harus menjauhi Kibum. Siwon bilang dia sudah berjanji pada Tiffany untuk menjauhi Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Kibum meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya meremas dadanya. Sakit, ini benar-benar sakit. Airmatanya mengalir membasahi bantal yang di gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya. Biasanya ada Siwon yang akan selalu menguatkannya, tapi sekarang dia sendirian. Menangis sendirian, di kamar kecilnya.

"Ini sakit Wonnie." lirih Kibum, tangannya memukul-mukul kecil dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik kecil mengiringi langkah Kibum ketika kakinya menapaki koridor kampusnya. Pandangan sinis juga di terimanya ketika dia melewati segerombolan _yoeja_ biang gosip di kampusnya. Tapi Kibum tetap melangkahkan kakinya cuek. Kibum tak peduli orang mau bilang apa, toh yang tahu hidupnya ya dia sendiri.

"Bummie...siniii...!" pekik Sungmin yang kini juga tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kibum.

"Minnie-ah!" Kibum tersenyum kecil ketika matanya menangkap sosok sahabat _yoeja_nya. Senyum yang membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Senyum yang paling di sukai Siwon. Airmatanya hampir jatuh mengingat semua itu.

"Sini...!" Sungmin kembali melambaikan tangannya. Senyum cerahnya terkembang di bibir ber_shape _M itu.

Kibum berjalan mendekati tempat duduk sahabatnya itu, senyum kecilnya tak lepas dari bibir _kissable_nya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tengah bertengkar kecil dengan _namjachingu_nya. Sungmin memang sangat suka bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, _namjachingu_nya. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat lebih romantis.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Siwon dan _yoejachingu_nya. Berjalan mendekati meja yang sama dengannya. Siwon sempat melirik ke arah Kibum, tapi kemudian langsung membuang mukanya.

.

.

NYUUUTT

.

.

Dada Kibum terasa nyeri, inikah yang kau inginkan Siwonnie? Gumam Kibum dalam hati. Airmatanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. _Save me, God!_ Bisiknya.

Dan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin, Kibum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Airmatanya sudah menetes deras. Sakit, Kibum kembali meremas dadanya. Dia harus pergi, pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

.

.

.

**TAHUN 2013**

.

.

.

Kibum mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. _Yoeja_ yang kini berumur 28 tahun itu tampak semakin cantik dengan pakaian kerjanya. rok span putih dengan _tank top_ soft pink di padu_ blazer pink_. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat hari ini dia akan berkantor di korea. Atasannya menugaskan dia di sebuah perusahaan rekanan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, HEEKYUNG Corp.

Kibum adalah salah satu _Design interior_ handal di HEEKYUNG Corp. Perusahaan itu sendiri berkantor di Jepang. Kibum di tugaskan untuk mengawasi pembangunan sebuah Hotel, dengan dia sebagai _design interior_nya.

Kibum meraih sebuah kartu nama yang kemarin sempat di berikan atasannya. Kartu nama itu milik Perusahaan yang di tujunya. Tertera nama pemiliknya di kartu nama itu. Nama yang cukup di kenalnya, nama yang pernah menoreh luka di hatinya.

Kibum membuang nafasnya pelan. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan apartement yang sudah di sewanya untuk kurang lebih 6 bulan ke depan.

.

.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku, Wonnie?" bisik Kibum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

.

*** FF BARU...**

**BENTUK KEGALAUAN PENULIS YANG LAGI JADI PENGANGGURAN.**

**SAYA GAK TAHU APA ISTILAH PERUSAHAAN-PERUSAHAAN, JADI HARAP MAKLUM YA SODARA-SODARA**

*** MOGA GAK BOSAN BACA TULISAN SAYA**

*** CERITA PASARAN YANG ALURNYA MUNGKIN GAMPANG KETEBAK.**

*** RIPIU PLISSSSS**

**^^ CHO EVIL ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Love is You

Pair : SiBum and Others

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Bruk

"Aaaaaww..." jerit sesosok _namja_ kecil kala tubuh kecilnya tersungkur di bawah Kibum.

"_Omo_...!" pekik Kibum kaget, dia baru saja masuk ke dalam lift setelah resepsionis memberitahu ruang kerjanya ada di lantai 12. Tapi sudah di kejutkan dengan insiden ini, Kibum melongok keluar lift, melihat kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang mungkin mengejar namja kecil itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kibum berjongkok kemudian mengangkat tubuh _namja_ kecil itu. Raut kesakitan tampak jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"_Appo_..." rintih sosok itu, dia tak mampu berdiri, dengkulnya nyeri.

"Kenapa tidak hati-hati, ehm?" tanya Kibum, _yoeja_ cantik itu kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh mungil sosok itu. Mengendongnya dengan sayang. Kedua tangannya menyangga bokong _namja_ kecil itu, membuat si kecil nyaman dalam gendongannya.

Seolah mendapat tumpuan, _namja_ kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kibum, kepalanya di curukkan ke bahu Kibum. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi makhluk kecil yang tengah bermanja dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Kibum melangkah keluar lift. Beberapa karyawan yang tadi berdiri di depan lift berjengit kaget memperhatikan Kibum, apalagi dengan adanya sosok kecil yang tengah di gendongnya. Mereka sangat tahu siapa sosok mungil dalam gendongan Kibum. Hampir semua karyawan di gedung itu tahu siapa di, mungkin hanya Kibum yang tidak tahu, wajar karena Kibum baru pertama kali ini menginjakkan kakinya di CHOI Corp.

"Maaf, bisa beritahu saya dimana ruangan Nona Lee, Manajer perencanaan?" tanya Kibum pada salah satu karyawan yang berdiri di depan lift.

"Anda lurus saja, lalu belok kiri." jawab karyawan _yeoja_ yang tadi di tanya Kibum, tangannya menunjukkan arah pada Kibum.

"_Ghamsahamnida_." Kibum membungkuk berterima kasih, kemudian berjalan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang di berikan _yeoja_ tadi. Sedikit kerepotan memang, mengingat ada beben yang tengah di gendongnya.

Tatapan heran juga di layangkan beberapa karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Kibum merasa risih dengan pandangan mereka, sesekali yeoja itu memperhatikan penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah, batin Kibum. Tapi kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu. Sedangkan makhluk kecil dalam gendongannya itu, tampaknya tak terusik sama sekali. _Namja_ kecil itu justru makin menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan sebuah papan nama bertulis "Lee Hyukjae". Kibum bernafas lega, setidaknya dia berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari lift tadi. Jujur saja dia sudah cukup lelah menggendong _namja_ kecil itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam ruang itu.

Kibum menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian mendorong pintu tersebut. Senyumnya terkembang pada sosok yang kini duduk memperhatikannya.

"_Anneyeonghaseyo_." Kibum sedikit membungkuk, pergerakannya tidak bebas karena sosok mungil yang menggelayutinya.

"Apa dia anakmu nona..." tanya Hyukjae sinis, matanya menatap penuh selidik pada Kibum.

"Kibum, Kim Kibum. Saya perwakilan dari HEEKYUNG Corp." Kibum tersenyum ramah. Hyukjae melunakkan pandangannya. Kemudian dengan isyarat tangan mempersilahkan Kibum duduk. Kibum berjalan mendekati kursi yang di tunjuk Hyukjae tadi. Kemudian duduk perlahan. Sosok kecil itu kini duduk di pangkuan Kibum.

"Hai jagoan, bisakah kau lepas pelukanmu?" Kibum berusaha melepas pelukan _namja_ mungil itu, tapi bukan melepasnya _namja_ mungil itu justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_ANI_!" teriak _namja_ mungil itu. Hyukjae menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan keras _namja_ kecil itu, sedang Kibum hanya bisa meringis tak enak dengan Hyukjae.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hyukjae, kalau di lihat dari belakang dia tidak asing dengan sosok itu.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, tadi sewaktu saya masuk lift, di tiba-tiba lari ikut masuk lalu terjatuh." Jelas Kibum, lehernya sakit sekarang karena terus di gelayuti tangan mungil sosok itu.

Hyukjae berjalan ke arah Kibum, dia penasaran dengan sosok kecil dalam pangkuan Kibum. Hyukjae melongokkan kepalanya menatap sosok itu yang tampak nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

"_Omona_...Suho-ya..!" pekik Hyukjae kaget, sosok itu mengkeret dalam pelukan Kibum, kepalanya kini beralih ke dada Kibum.

"Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya Kibum, di cukup kaget mendengar pekikan Hyukjae.

"Dia putra Choi _sajangnim_." ujar Hyukjae memberitahu, sungguh dia kaget dengan pemandangan ini. Suho, putra tunggal presdirnya itu tidak mudah dekat dengan orang apalagi orang yang baru di kenalnya. Jangankan dengan orang lain, dengan ayahnya sendiri saja namja kecil itu tak begitu dekat. Satu-satunya orang yang dengannya hanya Choi Minho, adik dari Presdir Choi Siwon. Tapi lihatlah, _namja_ kecil itu bergelayut manja pada Kibum.

"_Mwo_!" Kibum mendelik kaget. Choi _sajangnim_, berarti Choi Siwon, _namja_ kecil ini putra Choi Siwon? Batin Kibum menerka-nerka. Apa dengan Tiffany Hwang? Tanya Kibum dalam hati. Dada Kibum tiba-tiba sesak, Kenapa masih sakit? Kibum bermonolog.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Sesosok _yeoja_ cantik memasuki ruangan Presdir dengan brutal, penampilannya tampak berantakan. Bekas lelehan airmata masih tampak kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

"_Oppa_...!" pekik _yeoja_ itu, langkahnya di hentak-hentakkan kesal, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Mana Suho baby?" tanya sesosok _namja_ yang tengah duduk di sofa, tangannya terentang bersiap menerima _yeoja_ itu.

"_Molla_." _yeoja_ itu menghambur dalam pelukan _namja_ itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang _namja_.

"_Mwoya_!" pekik sesosok _namja_ lain yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Jangan bercanda Taeminnie!" seru _namja_ tampan yang memeluk tubuh _yeoja_ yang di panggil Taeminnie tadi.

"Dia lari saat aku masih berbincang dengan salah satu temanku di loby, aku sudah mencarinya di setiap lantai, tapi evil kecil itu tidak ada!" Jelas _yeoja_ itu, dia sangat kesal pada keponakan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Minho-ya hubungi semua staff. Mereka harus menemukan suho sekarang." perintah sang Presdir a.k.a Choi Siwon pada sang adik a.k.a Choi Minho.

"Ne _hyung_." Minho mengangguk, melepas pelukannya pada sang _yeoja_ lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi para staff.

Minho tampak sibuk memberikan instruksi pada beberapa staff yang di hubunginya. Raut wajah khawatir tampak sekali di wajah Siwon hanya menatap datar Minho. Bukan dia tidak khawatir pada putranya, hanya saja hatinya selalu menjerit sakit setiap memikirkan putranya. Melihat putra kecilnya membuat Siwon harus mengingat kejadian menyakitkan yang menimpa istrinya saat melahirkan putranya.

Minho menyudahi panggilannya, kepalanya di gelengkan pelan. Tubuhnya di hempaskan di sofa, Minho hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Kemana kau Suho-ah? Batin Minho.

"_Oppa mianhae_." Taemin menunduk penuh penyesalan, Minho memberikan senyumannya, kemudian mengelus pelan kepala _yeojachingu_nya.

.

.

Drrrrtt drrrttt

"_Yeoboseo_." sapa Siwon, ponselnya bergetar dan tertera nama Lee Hyukjae di sana.

"**_Sajangnim_, Suho ada di ruanganku**." ujar Hyukjae _to the point._

"_Mwo_!" pekik Siwon kaget.

"**Suho ada di ruanganku, bisakah anda kesini**?" pinta Hyukjae, tak mungkin dia mengajak Kibum menemui Siwon, ruangannya beda satu lantai dengan Siwon, lagi pula kasihan Kibum, _yeoja_ itu sudah tampak kecapekkan.

"Ne, Aku akan kesana." ujar Siwon, setelah itu dia melesat keluar ruangannya di ikuti Minho dan _yeojachingu_nya a.k.a Lee Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukie-ah." Siwon membuka pintu ruangan Hyukjae dengan tergesa.

"_Sajangnim_." Hyukjae berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Siwon. Hyukjae menunjuk sesosok _yeoja_ yang duduk membelakangi Siwon.

Kibum terdiam kaku, suara itu. Suara yang sangat di rindukannya. Suara milik _namja_ yang sampai saat ini masih mengikat hatinya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Minho yang berdiri di belakang Siwon.

"Dia Nona Kim, perwakilan dari HEEKYUNG Corp _Sajangnim_." ujar Hyukjae menjelaskan. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"_Mianhae_ telah merepotkan anda." ujar Siwon penuh penyesalan.

"_G-gwenchanayo_." tutur Kibum kaku. Dia tak berani membalik tubuhnya.

"Suho-ah. turun dari pangkuan nona Kim!" perintah Siwon kalem.

"_ANI_!" teriak Suho menolak, kembali _namja_ kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kibum.

"Suho-ah...Nunna punya permen kapas, Suho mau." bujuk Taemin. Dia yakin Suho akan tertarik.

"Chillo!" pekik Suho, kepalanya semakin di tenggelamkan di dada Kibum.

"Suho-ah!" teriak Siwon keras, dia cukup kesal dengan sikap anaknya.

Tubuh Suho bergetar ketakutan di pelukan Kibum. Pelukannya semakin di pererat. Kibum bisa merasakan itu, _namja_ kecil itu ketakutan saat ini. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengelus-elus pelan punggung kecil Suho.

Aura kemarahan tampak menguar di sekitar Siwon. Dia bukan _namja_ yang sabaran menghadapi anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Dengan langkah lebar Siwon menghampiri Suho.

"Turun!" Siwon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Suho yang masih melingkar di leher Kibum. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Suho. Kibum tersentak kaget mendapati reaksi keras Siwon.

"_Hyung_ tenanglah." Minho mencoba melepas tangan Siwon pada Suho.

"Ini akibat kau yang terlalu memanjakannya, Minho-ah!" seru Siwon tajam, matanya nyalang menatap Minho.

"Setidaknya aku masih memperhatikannya. Tidak seperti _hyung_ yang malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan _hyung_." jawab Minho dingin, matanya membalas tatapan Siwon seakan menantang sang Kakak.

"Kau...!" gigi Siwon gemelutuk menahan marah, rahangnya mengeras.

"Suho masih kecil _hyung_, usianya saja belum genap tiga tahun. Jangan terus menyalahkannya atas kesalahan yang tidak di lakukannya. Dia anakmu _hyung_, anak yang kau nantikan kelahirannya!" seru Minho keras, dia sudah jengah dengan sikap benci yang selalu di tunjukkan Siwon pada Suho.

"Suho-ah, apa kau tahu kalau anak yang baik itu harus selalu menuruti perintah orang tuanya. Tuhan menyayangi anak yang seperti itu. Jadi dengarkan kata Daddy sayang. Sekarang Suho turun. _Imo_ janji, besok kita akan bertemu lagi." Kibum berusaha membujuk Suho. Senyumnya terkembang menatap _namja_ kecil itu yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata Suho mengerjap lucu memandang Kibum.

"Suho anak baik, daddy akan sedih kalau Suho nakal. Apa Suho tidak sayang Daddy?" Kibum mengusap pipi Suho yang basah oleh airmata.

"Cuho cayang Daddy, Cuho mau jadi anak baik _Imo_." ujar Suho semangat, matanya masih menatap Kibum.

"Suho juga harus menyayangi Mommy." ujar Kibum tercekat, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Airmatanya tertahan di sudut matanya.

"Ani, Mommy cudah belcama Tuhan, kata Minho camchon Mommy cudah di cayang Tuhan." _namja_ kecil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. Kibum terhenyak mendengar penuturan Suho.

Tiba-tiba mata Kibum memanas, bulir-bulir airmata mulai keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh kecil Suho. Menangis, Kibum hanya ingin menangis saat ini.

"_Imo_..." rengek Suho, Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho, perlahan Dia menurunkan Suho kemudian berdiri. Pelan tapi pasti Kibum membalik tubuhnya.

"Bummie/Kibum nunna!" pekik Siwon dan Minho bersamaan. Kaget, tentu saja kaget. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi lima tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Kibum dan Siwon bersamaan, mereka kini ada di sebuah taman di dekat kantor Siwon. Suho sedang asik berlarian mengejar gelembung-gelembung sabun. Sedang Siwon dan Kibum duduk di salah satu mengawasi Suho.

"Kau duluan." Kibum tersenyum kikuk.

"_Lady's first_." jawab Siwon, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kibum, tangannya memainkan gelas plastik berisi orange juice yang tadi sempat di belinya.

"Cukup baik, lebih baik daripada beberapa tahun yang lalu." ujar Siwon lirih, matanya menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Mommy Suho..." Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya, tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tiffany meninggal dua bulan setelah melahirkan Suho, kehamilannya bermasalah. Pada saat melahirkan dia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Tiffany sempat membuka matanya sesaat setelah melahirkan Suho, tapi kemudian dia di nyatakan koma oleh tim dokter." Siwon menerawang jauh mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Kibum membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Tiffany hanya mampu bertahan dua bulan." Lanjut Siwon, Kibum tahu _namja_ itu sebenarnya ingin menangis di tahannya. Kibum mengusap lembut punggung Siwon.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Siwon, _namja_ itu mencoba tersenyum pada Kibum. Meski senyumnya sangat terpaksa.

"Biasa saja, aku menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa." sahut Kibum, senyum manis di sunggingkannya.

"Suamimu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mata siwon memicing menatap Kibum.

"Aku belum menikah, hatiku sudah di ikat seseorang dan aku tak mampu melepaskannya." ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatap heran Kibum.

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Kibum, matanya menatap sosok kecil Suho. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kibum, di sana putra kecilnya tengah tertawa gembira.

"Dia tak bersalah Siwon-ah, seandainya dia bisa memilih, dia tak kan mau di lahirkan kalau hal itu justru mencelakai ibunya. Semua yang terjadi pada Tiffany itu ketentuan Tuhan bukan salah Suho." tutur Kibum kalem, matanya tak lepas menatap Suho.

Siwon termenung mendengar penuturan Kibum. Siwon bukan membenci Suho, hanya saja jika melihat Suho itu akan mengingatkannya pada penderitaan Tiffany. Matanya nanar menatap sosok kecil duplikatnya itu, sangat lucu dan tampan. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Jangan sampai kau terlambat Siwon-ah." ujar Kibum pelan sebelum pergi menyusul Suho.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*** MIAN KALO FF INI JADI TERABAIKAN...**

**MOGA CHAP INI MEMUASKAN...**

**MIAN KALO SEMAKIN GAJE CERITANYA...**

**GOMAWO...**

**UNTUK SEMUA REVEIW, FOLLOW DAN FAVORITNYA...**

**~ RIPIU PLIIISSS ~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


End file.
